The Mysterious Camp
by Hazzaginge
Summary: When some of the created generation of demigods by Hazzaginge discover who they think is a demigod at a school for normal people they only realise later they have made a mistake.


**The mysterious camp**

"**Come on Claire, I am really bored, school finished about half an hour ago and you are still getting your equipment out of your locker" moaned Beth "okay" replied Claire "let's go home". "Finally" sighed Beth.**

**5 MINUTES LATER**

"**Oh no" cried Claire, "what is it" shrieked Beth**

"**I just realised in that I left my pencil case at school on my desk you go ahead Beth I shall catch up." "Okay then" replied Beth and they both parted to go in separate directions.**

**10 MINUTES LATER**

"**F-i-n-a-l-l-y I'm back at school" Claire muttered to herself whilst breathing heavily then she looked up and consequently noticed that her school had a really unusual eeriness about it like a army of spectres and killer zombies had just had the biggest war of of all time and all that was left was the disgusting so I will not go into describing it,**

**Claire also noticed, there was a lot of fog which increased the spookiness. Claire started to audaciously walk forwards towards the school like every step could be her very last!**

**2 MINUTES LATER**

"**I think I left my pencil case on my languages desk" she muttered to herself as she edged down the creepy corridor, she knew she would have to contemplate to find her pencil case.**

"**Here it is she said to herself in the languages class room,**

**And she put the pencil case into her bag. She turned to**

**Leave and suddenly out of the shadows somebody snuck up on her and grabbed her. "Come with us it's for the best" said a mysterious voice. Claire looked down and recognised the colours of the hairs on the persons arms that were grabbing her. "Lawrence she said let me go please" he let her go she turned round to see to boys one with bright ginger hair and the other had golden hair and electric blue eyes. "Janusz, Lawrence "what are you to doing here", she muttered so she would not be found by the schools care taker "and what do you want" Claire asked inquisitively, "don't be a vlacas and come with us already" somebody else moaned Claire span round as quick as a knife to see the other people, Noah Jackson, Jack and Amelia Holt.**

**Noah had long brown hair and grey eyes, Jack had short brown hair and sea green eyes and Amelia had long Ginger hair and Bright blue eyes. "Did you just call me an idiot in ancient Greek she yelled at Noah. "Well that makes it definite" chuckled Jack.**

"**Shut up Ja"... "Makes what definite" Claire cut in quickly, "that you're a demigod" chorused the other five together. "A what" she said (more shocked then she had ever been before.) "If you come with us you will find out" replied Janusz calmly. After a few moments of thought Claire said "I'll come"**

**1 HOUR LATER**

"**Okay guys we are here" Lawrence finally said after a very long and tiring car journey. "So where are we" Claire questioned, at Camp Half Blood they all replied.**

"**Come on lets go out into the valley then you will discover what we do here Amelia said as she noticed the puzzled look on Claire's face. Once they arrived in the valley where you can see the whole of camp. The first word Claire said was "whoa" she could see people doing very high standard sword fighting (surprisingly in the sword fighting arena.) The sword fighting she noticed was way higher class then any of her class mates could do or the star wars cast. She could see archery classes going on; she also could see a gigantic pavilion with braziers in so you could sacrifice food to what Lawrence said was the Greek gods. She could see trotting centaurs one of which was apparently supposed to be named Chiron, then she noticed the strawberry fields with fresh berries being picked by Satyrs she even saw little huts that belonged to the Olympians demigod children.**

"**Wow wow wow this is amazing she screamed I've learnt about Greek mythology at school but I never believed it ever existed," "Well it does" replied Noah "Your first lesson will be sword fighting said Janusz I will see you there" the others all nodded in agreement and walked off with him. After gazing at camp for another five minutes Claire made her way down to the sword fighting arena.**

**By the time she arrived there the lesson had already started. The sword fighting instructor (Percy Jackson, Noah's father) came over to her and showed her how to slash and hack but she almost ended up chopping Percy's head off by accident so she decided to sit out the lesson.**

**Every lesson she took for the rest of the day she sat out of due to her poor skills except ancient Greek language.**

**That night Claire promised herself she would leave Camp Half Blood the next morning.**

**As Claire was leaving camp Lawrence, came galloping to Claire before she had left the camps boundaries, where she was going?**

**She replied "I am leaving camp Lawrence I am not any good at any of the stuff we learn here". "But you won't be safe you're a demigod, monsters will tear you to shreds" "but I'm not a demigod the only thing I can actually do here is speak ancient Greek and that's because I want to be a translator when I'm older so I take lot's of languages when I am at school". Claire argued back.**

**Lawrence opened his mouth to counter that comeback but he couldn't. "I thought so said Claire said sadly I am leaving" "Fine then said Lawrence I can't stop you and he ran back down the hill to the Poseidon cabin. Claire called her mum on her mobile and told her to pick Claire up, once Claire left Camp Half Blood she never saw a demigod again. **


End file.
